Aggregation of disordered protein has been implicated in a wide variety of diseases. Diseases characterized by aggregation of disordered protein include neurodegenerative diseases such as tauopathies and synucleinopathies. Currently, no effective treatments exist for most neurodegenerative diseases, highlighting the need for continued developments in the field.